staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Stycznia 2010
TVP 1 06:05 TELEZAKUPY 06:20 Najlepsze lata - odc. 3 (Best Years, ep. 3, It Should Happen To You); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:15 Schudnij; program poradnikowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Pod prasą; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:40 Baranek Shaun - Lunatyk, odc. 31 (Sheepwalking); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:50 Ziarno ; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:15 Walt Disney w Jedynce - Klub przyjaciół Myszki Miki - Mysi festyn sztuki, odc. 44 (.); serial kraj prod.USA (2008); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Piłka nożna - Puchar Króla Tajlandii: Singapur - Polska ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Piłka nożna - Puchar Króla Tajlandii: Singapur - Polska ( I poł. ); STEREO, 16:9 11:00 Piłka nożna - Puchar Króla Tajlandii: Singapur - Polska ( II poł. ); STEREO, 16:9 12:05 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:15 Ostry dyżur Jedynki; magazyn medyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Zwierzęta świata - Ssaki morskie - cz. 8. Białuchy i narwale. (Marine Mammals. White Whales And Narwhals) - txt str.777 27'; film przyrodniczy kraj prod.Francja (1999); reż.:Luc Jacquet; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Orły Temidy; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Dziewczyny z drużyny 2 (Bring It On Again) 86'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2004); reż.:Damon Santostefano; wyk.:Bree Turner, Anne Judson-Yager, Kevin Cooney; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane (studio); STEREO, 16:9 16:00 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane (I seria); STEREO, 16:9 16:50 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:05 Skoki Narciarskie - Puchar Świata - Zakopane (II seria); STEREO, 16:9 18:00 Komisarz Rex X - odc. 1, Życie w zagrożeniu (Rex - a Cop's Best Friend ep. 1); serial kraj prod.Niemcy, Włochy, Austria (2008); reż.:Hajo Giles; wyk.:Kaspar Capparoni, Elke Winkens; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Garfield i przyjaciele - Mechaniczny Odie, odc. 25 (Robodie); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:50 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Hit na sobotę - Jutro nie umiera nigdy (Tomorrow Never Dies) - txt str.777 114'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1997); reż.:Roger Spottiswoode; wyk.:Pierce Brosnan, Jonathan Pryce, Michelle Yeoh, Teri Hatcher; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Męska rzecz... - Rambo III (Rambo III) 97'; film akcji kraj prod.USA (1988); reż.:Peter MacDonald; wyk.:Sylvester Stallone, Richard Crenna, Marc de Jonge, Kurtwood Smith; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:15 Weekendowy magazyn filmowy; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:35 David Nolande - cz. 5 (ep. 5, Chiens mechants); serial kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 David Nolande - cz. 6 (ep. 6, Carte Du Diable); serial kraj prod.Francja (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Kino nocnych marków - Don Matteo V - odc. 5, Ostatnia zagadka (Don Matteo V, ep. 4, L'ultimo enigma); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Włochy (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Kino nocnych marków - Don Matteo V - odc. 6, Angielski turysta (Don Matteo V, ep. 9, Il turista inglese); serial kryminalny kraj prod.Włochy (2006); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 TELEZAKUPY 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:45 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 06:20 Spróbujmy razem - Muzyczny świat Maksymiliana; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Rozalka Olaboga - Odc. 3 Klimek; serial przygodowy TVP; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Poezja łączy ludzi - "Daremne żale" (Adam Asnyk); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 M jak miłość - odc. 715; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 373 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 374 - txt str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Czarna Strzała - odc 1/12 (La Freccia Nera); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Włochy (2007); reż.:Fabrizio Costa; wyk.:Martina Stella, Riccardo Scamarcio, Ennio Fantastichini, Valeria Cavalli, Giuglio Pampiglione; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:10 Kocham Cię Polsko - (17); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Gwiazdy w południe - Anna tysiąca dni (Anne of the Thousand Days) 139'; film kostiumowy kraj prod.USA (1969); reż.:Charles Jarrott; wyk.:Anthony Quayle, Irene Papas, Richard Burton, Genevieve Bujold; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 Familiada - odc. 1704 - txt str.777; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 1080 Plan Zofii; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Tragedia Posejdona część 1 (Poseidon Adventure) 84'; serial kraj prod.USA (2005); reż.:John Putch; wyk.:Adam Baldwin, Rutger Hauer, Steve Guttenberg, Bryan Brown; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Babylon Tour - Przeboje Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju - Babylon Tour EXTRA; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Słowo na niedzielę ; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Pejzaż z Europą w tle - Gospodarstwo agroturystyczne w Bondyrzu; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:00 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 6/7 - Ostatnie lato; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Zagadkowa blondynka - (4); zabawa quizowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Laskowik & Malicki Niedziela Wieczór; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki (9); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. VII, odc. 21/24 (Crime Scene Investigation VII, ep. 721); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2006); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:45 Panorama; STEREO 23:10 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:15 Pogoda; STEREO 23:25 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Gwiazda śmierci (Solar Attack) 87'; film science fiction kraj prod.Kanada (2005); reż.:Paul Ziller; wyk.:Mark Dacascos, Joanne Kelly, Kevin Jubinville; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:00 Weekendowe Kino Dwójki - Tama - tragedia w Vajont (Vajont - la diga del disonore) 111'; dramat kraj prod.Francja, Włochy (2001); reż.:Renzo Martinelli; wyk.:Daniel Auteuil, Michel Serrault, Laura Morante, Anita Caprioli, Nicola Di Pinto; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 02:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info Warszawa 05:58 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:05 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:13 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:18 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:22 Info Poranek; STEREO 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 06:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO 06:41 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 06:46 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:10 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:14 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:24 Pogoda Info; STEREO 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 07:37 Info Poranek; STEREO 07:40 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 07:46 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski ; STEREO 07:51 Pogoda; STEREO 07:52 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 07:58 Qltura ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:15 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd Prasy Info; STEREO 08:45 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Pogoda; STEREO 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:10 Infonuta; STEREO 09:19 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO 09:35 Info Poranek; STEREO 09:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 09:46 Info Poranek; STEREO 10:00 Info Kultura; STEREO 10:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 10:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO 10:50 Dżungla polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 11:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 11:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:00 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 12:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 12:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:00 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 13:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO 13:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:00 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 14:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 14:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:00 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 15:49 Pogoda Info; STEREO 15:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO 16:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO 16:46 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:50 Pogoda; STEREO 16:51 Dzieje Warszawy w latach 1920-1939 ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:01 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 17:44 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 17:46 Pogoda; STEREO 17:48 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 17:57 Był taki dzień - 23 stycznia; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO 18:14 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:17 Pogoda; STEREO 18:20 W wielkim świecie; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:33 Ratownicy; magazyn 18:53 Qltura ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:10 Alchemia zdrowia i urody ; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:25 Pogoda; STEREO 19:30 Potrzebni; magazyn; STEREO 20:00 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 20:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 20:51 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:00 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 21:59 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:01 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO 22:07 Pogoda; STEREO 22:10 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:15 STUDIO LOTTO 22:22 Bruksela od kuchni; magazyn; STEREO 22:30 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 22:54 Pogoda Info; STEREO 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:15 TV. Nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 00:07 Agnieszka Holland; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:08 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:32 Prawda Ekranu; STEREO 01:56 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO 02:19 Dżungla polityczna; program publicystyczny; STEREO 02:54 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:16 Planeta według Kreta; cykl reportaży; STEREO 03:28 Na rozkaz; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:52 Info Kultura; STEREO 04:17 TV. Nostalgia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO 05:07 Kowalski i Schmidt; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:32 Patrol; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 05:54 Debata po europejsku; STEREO 06:18 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:42 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.15 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News - program informacyjny 07.05 Kaczor Donald przedstawia (12) - serial animowany 07.40 Produkcje Myszki Miki (4) - serial animowany 08.15 Młody - dramat obyczajowy, Kanada 1997 10.05 Ewa gotuje (87) - magazyn kulinarny 10.35 Się kręci - program rozrywkowy 11.05 Miodowe lata (117, 118) - serial komediowy 13.00 Światowe rekordy Guinnessa - program rozrywkowy 14.00 90210 (19) - serial obyczajowy 14.55 Dom nie do poznania (177) - reality show 15.50 Chirurdzy 5 (92, 93) - serial obyczajowy 17.45 Journeyman - podróżnik w czasie (5) - serial fantasy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.15 Sport 19.24 Prognoza pogody 19.25 13 posterunek (33) - serial komediowy 20.00 Delta Force - dramat sensacyjny, USA/Izrael 1986 22.50 Charlie Cykor - czarna komedia, USA 2000 00.55 Candyman 3: Dzień umarłych - horror, USA 1999 02.40 Zagadkowa noc - teleturniej 03.40 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy 04.55 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy TVN 05.35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 05.55 Mango - telezakupy 08.00 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 08.30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 10.55 alleZIMA! - program rozrywkowy 11.30 Pascal: po prostu gotuj - magazyn kulinarny 12.00 Na Wspólnej (1220-1223) - serial obyczajowy 13.45 39 i pół (33) - serial komediowy 14.45 Uwolnić orkę 2 - film przygodowy, Francja/USA 1995 16.45 Majka (11-15) - telenowela 19.00 Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.35 Pogoda 19.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20.00 Niania (123, 124) - serial komediowy 21.05 Prestiż - dramat kostiumowy, USA/Wielka Brytania 2006 23.50 Wyspa doktora Moreau - horror, USA 1996 01.45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 02.05 Po co spać, jak można grać - program interaktywny 03.25 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TV Polonia 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1420; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Plebania - odc. 1421; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 Plebania - odc. 1422; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:10 Plebania - odc. 1423; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Plebania - odc. 1424; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Echa Panoramy; STEREO 08:30 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Tam, gdzie spadają gwiazdy - odc. 2 - Cudzoziemcy (Gde padaji gvezdy); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1996); Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 11 Chorwacja (44) Osijek; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Wielki Koncert Galowy w Kopalni Soli w Wieliczce cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Dzika Polska - Doktor uskrzydlony; serial dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 1069* Tajemnica Kasi; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Wielka gra - na bis /odc. 3/; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (61) - Areszt; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 389 Zaręczyny; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Studio Polonia - "Daniel i konie" (Daniel Olbrychski); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Ciągle jest obecny... portret Ryszarda Kapuścińskiego 20'; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:40 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Siostry - odc. 1/13 - Dobra pani; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Wojciech Nowak; wyk.:Joanna Bogacka, Maria Pakulnis, Marta Lipińska, Magdalena Warzecha, Olga Sarzyńska, Anna Wojnarowska, Tadeusz Chudecki, Elżbieta Jarosik, Anna Tomaszewska, Piotr Cyrwus; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śniadanie na podwieczorek; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:10 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Do wolnego świata... 52'; film dokumentalny; reż.:R. Kaczmarek; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:15 Kronika waw.pl 18:25 M jak miłość - odc. 701; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Matylda - odc. 4/33 Talent plastyczny (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:50 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 8/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Kino Mistrzów - Weiser 96'; film psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Dania (2000); reż.:Wojciech Marczewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Krystyna Janda, Juliane Kohler, Teresa Marczewska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Globisz, Mariusz Benoit, Marian Opania, Piotr Fronczewski, Magdalena Cielecka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:50 Świętokrzyskie kolędowanie; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 Na weekend; magazyn kulturalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 24:00 Wielki Koncert Galowy w Kopalni Soli w Wieliczce cz. 1; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:30 M jak miłość - odc. 701; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Matylda - odc. 4/33 Talent plastyczny (Matylda); serial animowany kraj prod.CZECHY (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:50 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Dom nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 8/13; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:50 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:05 Złotopolscy - odc. 1069* Tajemnica Kasi; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Siostry - odc. 1/13 - Dobra pani; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Wojciech Nowak; wyk.:Joanna Bogacka, Maria Pakulnis, Marta Lipińska, Magdalena Warzecha, Olga Sarzyńska, Anna Wojnarowska, Tadeusz Chudecki, Elżbieta Jarosik, Anna Tomaszewska, Piotr Cyrwus; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Kino Mistrzów - Weiser 96'; film psychologiczny kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy, Dania (2000); reż.:Wojciech Marczewski; wyk.:Marek Kondrat, Krystyna Janda, Juliane Kohler, Teresa Marczewska, Zbigniew Zamachowski, Krzysztof Globisz, Mariusz Benoit, Marian Opania, Piotr Fronczewski, Magdalena Cielecka; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Kronika waw.pl 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVS 07.00 Radio Silesia 10.20 Śniadanie w TVS 10.50 Muzyczny Relax 11.40 S2 Śląsk 12.05 Zima w TVS 12.35 Sekrety Natury 13.05 Liga hitów 14.00 A nom się to podobo 15.00 Miasto Rozrywki 15.30 Kompozycja - magazyn komputerowy 16.00 Teleturniej Moto-test 16.45 Koncert życzeń 17.45 Silesia Informacje 18.05 Kuchnia po śląsku 18.30 Tygodniowy Finał Listy Śląskich Szlagierów 20.00 Silesia Informacje 20.25 Nauka jazdy 21.00 Miasto Rozrywki 21.30 Silesia Informacje 22.15 Radio Złote Przeboje na antenie TVS 00.00 Silesia Informacje 00.45 Teleturniej Moto-test 01.35 Koncert życzeń 02.25 Nauka jazdy 03.15 Muzyczny Relax 04.00 Przesłanie Paulinów z Ameryki 04.20 Prosto z Ameryki 04.30 Kompozycja - magazyn komputerowy 04.55 Kuchnia po śląsku 05.20 Gwarek 05.45 Silesia Informacje 06.10 A nom się to podobo 06.40 Muzyczny Relax - skrót Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info Warszawa z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2010 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVS z 2010 roku